1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to medications for the relief of the discomfort associated with cold sores, lesions of the mouth commonly known as canker sores, and herpes simplex virus. It utilizes kelp as an active agent which pocesses the active ingredients.
2. Description of the Priot Art
Heretofore, preparations offered for the relief of the discomfort of irritations of the mucous membranes, primarily related to the mouth, contained substances such as benzocaine used as a local anesthetic; or substances such as myrrh, a bitter gum resin, used as a remedy by local application; or other preparations such as alum which has a sweetish, sourish astringent taste. These preparations including silver nitrate used to cauterize the sore and others commercially available for medicinal purposes pertaining to the cure of herpes simplex virus, cold sores on the lips and skin, and canker sores have been found by the inventor to be ineffective in giving adequate relief from the discomfort associated therewith. The period of time required for a lesion to heal itself is approximately two weeks, even with the use of standard commercially available medicines. In contrast thereto, the substance which is the subject of the present invention has been found to bring relief and to effect healing much more quickly. In one test by the inventor, relief was obtained within two minutes and a cure within twenty-four hours. Prior art medications act primarily as an antiseptic and as an anesthetic and not as a cure, while the lesions, blisters, and sores heal by themself. The medication of this invention is an effective cure.